New President?
by chibistar12
Summary: America had a long night at the polls. He wakes up the following afternoon and finds out who the next president is. Is it who he expected?
1. Chapter 1

America walked out of the polling station. It was dark and cold outside.

"Dude, how long have I been in there?"

He got into his car and turned it on, slightly dozing off. He looked down at the clock which read 5:02.

"Dude, it's five in the fricking morning!"

He groaned as he pulled out of the parking lot. His house wasn't too far, but with the state he felt at the moment, he knew it was going to take forever for him to get home.

* * *

He walked into his house half asleep. He'd fallen asleep at the wheel twice. He walked down the hall and into his bedroom. He stood at the edge of his bed. Finally, he just feel over. He was going to change out of this clothes, but that seemed too much of an effort. He was out before he even hit the mattress.

* * *

America woke up to his best alien friend Tony, shaking him.

"Give me five more minutes..."

America rolled over and went back to sleep. Tony stared at him. Finally he shrugged his shoulders and left.

A few minutes later, America woke up and rolled over. He looked at his clock. It read, 1:12.

"What the hell? Tony!"

America watched his doorway. Normally, Tony would've came. He climbed out of bed and went out to the living room. Tony was playing the Xbox again.

"Hey, do you know who won the presidency?"

Tony shook his head. He was playing Assassin's Creed 3.

"Is that the new Assassin's Creed?"

Tony shook his head again. America eyed the game and then went into the kitchen and turned the TV on.

"And what do you think about the swing states?"

"Well let's start in Iowa. If you look here, the whole left side is red, meaning Romney, but the whole Eastern-Northeastern half is blue for Obama."

America stared at the TV before looking down at the bottom of the screen. It just popped up.

Obama: 53%

Romney: 47%

"Oh, looks like Obama is the president again."

America made a face before he shut off the TV. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a pop and opened it. Before he took a sip, he felt a strong hate feeling.

"The republicans aren't happy. These are going to be a long four years..."

He sighed before sitting down and playing Xbox with Tony.

* * *

**Hi guys! This is completely random! Umm yea... This isn't supposed to take any sides on the politics scale. So please don't put down mean comments about the president's. It was just a little fun with America and how he felt with the candidates. So please PLEASE don't post anything mean. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

America walked out of his house. He just finished his, well what he would call his lunch, lunch and now wanted to go out and see people's expressions. Even though he could feel anger in the pit of his stomach, he knew that there were going to be celebrations around the nation for Obama's re-election.

He walked to the school where he was at the night before. The markers that had been in few selected parking spaces had been picked up already and the kids were in school now.

He stood outside the school and thought of the kids. A majority of them couldn't vote, but it would still be nice to see what they have to say. He took a step before his phone rang. He felt around his bomber jacket.

"Dammit, where's my phone?"

He finally felt it in his pants pocket and pulled it out. He looked at the screen and then answered it.

"Yo, China!"

"Congratulations. I am very happy your nation voted for Obama."

"Thanks man."

"Here is some advice, your president should work on the debt or you will be working for us."

America made an upset look. China was right, Obama should work on that debt, along with the other problems like the economy.

"So congrats." The phone went dead.

America pulled the phone away from his ear and turned around to go back home.

* * *

He reached his house and went inside.

"Yo, Tony!"

He looked in the living room and saw Tony playing Assassin's Creed still.

"Tony."

Tony paused the game and looked up at America.

"Wake me up when Obama is done with his four years."

Tony nodded as America went to his room.

"It's going to be a very long four years with that debt and the economy."

He groaned and crawled under the covers.


End file.
